


Simpler

by FirenzeSun



Series: Simple [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Apologies, First Kiss, First Time, Fix-It of Sorts, Geralt apologizes basically, Love Confessions, M/M, Sharing a Bed, post ep 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirenzeSun/pseuds/FirenzeSun
Summary: He raised the hand he wasn't holding himself on, and moved a lock of hair from Jaskier's forehead."Geralt?" Jaskier asked almost trembling, something raw and open in his voice."You are my friend," Geralt said, "even if I hadn't been yours exactly back."Jaskier closed his eyes. "You've been. Nobody has put up with me for so long."
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Simple [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585798
Comments: 88
Kudos: 3285





	Simpler

The silence had been nice at first. Geralt could finally hear his own thoughts and talk to Roach without being interrupted. But the problem with listening to his own thoughts, well, it was _listening_ to them. And his thoughts liked to remind him what an asshole he had been, the hurt in Jaskier's voice as he had left him.

It was probably because the bard's voice was already sounding in his head that he almost walked past the inn. Through the walls the sound of the voices and music inside carried out to his enhanced ears. It sounded different, but the voice was unmistakable.

But then, the voice was later drowned by the booing. With caution, Geralt managed to look inside and he saw him. His clothes were worn down, old and not as clean as he usually had them. He picked up the vegetables that they threw at him, and then moved to a corner of the inn where he sat with his rotten food.

For some reason yet unknown, Geralt felt compelled to wait outside. It was cold and night was falling, but it didn't bother him like it would a normal human. Several hours passed and the inn was closing its doors to the public when he heard the steps. He followed them at a safe distance, not wanting to be noticed yet.

They came to a stop at an abandoned barn, not far from the inn. Geralt waited, but he could not feel the presence of anybody else, and the sounds Jaskier was making died down after a few minutes. He decided to enter slowly, still unsure of his motives.

When he finally saw him again, Jaskier was in a corner, only covered with a blanket and trembling from the cold. It was probably the shock of seeing him in such dire conditions, that he did not mind his steps and his next step creaked the wood under his foot.

In a flash for a normal human, Jaskier was up, knife in hand and a wild look in his eyes. It only lasted a few seconds, until he recognized Geralt. His shoulders relaxed significantly and he lowered his hand. But as Geralt noticed, he didn't let go of the knife.

"Oh, it's you," there was none of Jaskier's usual charm.

"It's me," Geralt confirmed. "Nice to know you're beginning to learn how to defend yourself."

"I'm not useless," Jaskier sneered. "What are you doing here?"

"Come with me."

"Where?" Jaskier asked when what he meant to ask was " _Why?"_

"Somewhere less cold," Geralt said and took some comfort in the fact that Jaskier still followed him, though his steps were heavy, wether because of reluctance or weakness due to the hunger and the cold, he dared not know. How selfish it was that he wanted it to be the latter, as that he could fix easily.

They returned to the inn and Geralt banged the door until the innkeeper angrily appeared. But some Axii and a few coins easily solved the matter, and Geralt got a room for them.

Jaskier had been unusually silent, Geralt blamed it on tiredness, but he knew that had never stopped Jaskier's rampant mouth before.

"Take the bed, it was too late to have them prepare a bath, but they will first thing in the morning tomorrow."

"There's only one bed," Jaskier said as if he couldn't believe that for once he was the sharp one.

"Take it."

"I don't want your charity."

"I'm just helping you."

Jaskier's face turn into an ugly sneer. "I thought we weren't friends."

"I-" Geralt begun. He was not prepared to have this talk. And to be honest, neither was Jaskier worn down as he was. "I guess we owe each other a talk, but not tonight. Rest."

Jaskier sighed defeated. "But we're still sharing the bed, I'm still not accepting your charity. I'm pissed at you."

Geralt couldn't completely hide a chuckle. "You're pissed at me, so you want us to share the bed?"

"Yes."

It pained him to admit that he had missed this ridiculous man.

"Alright," he said and divested himself of his outer layers.

Jaskier had also turned into just his small clothes, and lied next to him, in the thankfully big enough, bed. Geralt blew the candle, and they both were submerged in darkness, only the faint moonlight coming from the window. He focused on Jaskier's breathing, though calm, it was clear he was still awake.

Geralt was expecting a long awkward night until sleep finally took them both, but it seemed the warm room and the darkness had loosened Jaskier.

"It wasn't my fault," he said suddenly.

"What?"

"The disgrace that happened to you while we were together, it wasn't my fault."

A pause. "I know," Geralt admitted.

"I understand you were hurting, but I'm not to blame for it."

"I know," he repeated.

"That's it then? You've hurt me and pushed me away, and all you have to say is that you knew."

"No, I-" Geralt didn't sigh, it was not his thing. It was just a long breath. "You were involved in all the shit stuff that happened in my life because you're the only person who decided to fucking stay around, no matter how many times I tried to shake you away."

"Until now."

"Until now," Geralt accepted. "You were right, it wasn't fair to you."

"I know you're trying to apologize but for now I will just bask on the fact that you've told me I was right." Jaskier's voice sounded almost normal, almost cheerful.

"I haven't apologized."

"I know Geralt of Rivia is too grandiose to apologize, but I will take it as part of my own song nevertheless. You know they don't have to be based on the truth exactly to sell."

Geralt turned to look at Jaskier in the face. He could only see him thanks to his mutant powers and he was thankful for the chance to see his soft face and kind eyes that looked at him without really seeing him well in the darkness. "I meant I hadn't apologized yet. I am sorry."

"Wow," Jaskier exhaled, a bard out of words.

It might be that what sweetened Geralt's heart. He raised the hand he wasn't holding himself on, and moved a lock of hair from Jaskier's forehead.

"Geralt?" Jaskier asked almost trembling, something raw and open in his voice.

"You _are_ my friend," Geralt said, "even if I hadn't been yours exactly back."

Jaskier closed his eyes. "You've been. Nobody has put up with me for so long."

Geralt had seen terrible things in this world, and not just monsters. Genocide, torture, violence of all kinds, but in this moment, in this dark room, nothing seemed crueler than the loneliness in Jaskier's voice.

Geralt moved his hand down to cup Jaskier's cheek and held himself one second to marvel at how the bard pressed his face back against his palm. Then, he moved down to kiss Jaskier on the lips.

He didn't allow himself to think, just to feel. To feel the shaking breath Jaskier released against him while he kissed him back. The softness of his face against his hand. The delicate way in which Jaskier held to his shoulder, as if he was afraid he would break the spell if he moved suddenly.

But that was the beauty of this. Even with all the turmoil of complicated emotions, this was simple. There was no magic at hand here, no destiny. Just two lonely men finding solace in one another.

When they separated, Jaskier looked at him with vulnerable eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"I thought it was obvious," Geralt said with a smirk.

"But- Yennefer." When Geralt didn't answer, Jaskier continued. "Or is this just a passing thing?"

Just because it was simpler, it didn't mean it was easy.

"Or are you just doing this to placate me?" There was panic entering Jaskier's voice. "Fuck, Geralt, I've told you, I don't want your charity."

"Relax," Geralt said and moved his hand towards his neck, caressing him over his rapid pulse. "I wanted this for longer than I dared to admit."

"What about her then?"

And the way he said it, Geralt understood that there was more than just fear in the way that Jaskier usually talked about Yennefer.

"Honestly, it's too complicated. I can't trust anything of how I feel about her. There's no way to know if what we have is in anyway real, I mucked that up by myself. But I know how I feel about this," Geralt added moving his hand lower, resting his thumb on the dip of Jaskier's collarbone.

Jaskier groaned and then grabbed Geralt by the hair, and forcibly pushed him down for a passionate kiss. It sent sparks through Geralt's body, he had been curious if there was any credence to all the women that were swooned by the bard and he was more than curious to meet this side of him. Jaskier had thrown a leg around his waist, and was pressing their bodies together while he kissed him deeply. He had taken control of the situation and Geralt was more than okay with it.

"You know, it's not fair either that we're finally doing this and I don't get to see you, while you do," he said in a pause in their kiss.

Geralt smirked, and with a snap of his finger lighted the nearby candle.

"Show off," Jaskier said before going right to trail kisses down his neck.

"As if it wasn't what you wanted," Geralt said but the smugness in his voice was belittled by the way his hips jerked when Jaskier kissed a particular spot under his ear. Geralt could feel the smirk that now adorned Jaskier's face. "Now who's showing off."

"Shut up and fuck me," Jaskier ordered him and heat pooled in his lower stomach. He might not often do it, but when it mattered, he loved to be bossed around by strong partners. Now Jaskier might not be strong, but he definitely knew what he wanted.

"Is this how you treat your ladies, master bard?" Geralt teased him as he divested him of his shirt and traced a path up his stomach with his lips.

Jaskier moaned and tugged harder on Geralt's hair as he got busy with a nipple. "No, I'm a gentleman with them," he said. "But I don't have to be a gentleman with you, do I?"

Geralt raised his head so they could look at one another in the eye. "No, you don't have," and it was more than just bed manners, it was about being able to be themselves. The two of them have lived too many things together, had seen their uglier sides. When it was just the two of them, they had nothing to hide.

Jaskier pulled at Geralt's underclothes, until his cock was free and Geralt was finally naked. It was not the first time he had seen him naked, nor was it the first time he had touched that ass. But Geralt's aroused cock was a sight to behold. He rushed to lick his own palm so he could finally touch it, and relished himself on the shudder that Geralt gave him in response.

"Please, tell me you have oil in that bag of yours," Jaskier said as he stroked Geralt's cock with a firm hand.

"I definitely have kikimora oil, but I don't think that's useful," Geralt teased him.

"Geralt of Rivia, I will definitely not forgive you if you aren't back here with proper oil in the next 30 seconds."

But instead of complying, Geralt took him by the neck and kissed him deep and passionate, with a hint of humor. It was a kiss meant to leave him breathless, and breathless it left him.

"Alright," he panted, "45 seconds."

While Geralt rummaged for the right oil, Jaskier finished undressing. When Geralt turned to return to bed, he found the bard slowly stroking himself as he watched him. He had to rush and kiss Jaskier again. This time it was not about bragging, it was pure thirst and hunger.

Something about the kiss had disarmed Jaskier. He lied complaint in Geralt's arms, looking at him with an adoration he didn't think he deserved.

"Take me, Geralt, please," he begged.

"With pleasure," Geralt replied with one last kiss.

He prepared him enjoying the shudders and moans that escaped him. There were also soft laughs as they went back and forth teasing each other. When Jaskier was ready, Geralt whispered in his ear.

"I really want to hear how you sing now."

"Then make me," Jaskier challenged him but belittled it by kissing him deep and soft as Geralt finally entered him.

They broke the kiss to pant into each other's mouths. Geralt started moving slowly, not only to give Jaskier time to adjust but also for himself. They both had had sex with men before, and with plenty of women. But this was different, this was real in a way few things were real in life.

They spent most of it kissing one another, though it was more pressing their mouths together at this point, until Geralt picked up the pace. He moved his hips until he found the spot that truly made Jaskier sing. His nails dug into Geralt's neck and his mouth released a shout that Geralt swallowed.

"Right there, Geralt, please, don't stop. Don't you dare stop," his voice was thin, and to the Witcher it has never been more beautiful.

Geralt took advantage of his mutations to drive Jaskier crazy, to make each thrust hit the right spot. Tears were coming from his eyes that Geralt kissed away and listened to the babble that came from his lips as the most soul-lifting poem. When Jaskier seemed to be barely holding it together, Geralt begun to stroke him as he said to him, "Come for me, Jaskier."

" _Fuck_ ," Jaskier gasped as he came over Geralt's hand, and triggered Geralt's own orgasm with the tightening of his ass.

With a grunt, Geralt move to a side and fell on the bed next to him, with one arm holding to Jaskier's body across his stomach, his thumb caressing his side. After a while, when their breaths recovered, Geralt went for a cloth to clean them up just enough to hold until they could take a bath. He then went back to bed, to lie on his back and pulled Jaskier towards him so he could rest on his chest.

It was a soft, even romantic, ending to their tryst. Until Jaskier started to laugh.

"What the fuck?" Geralt complained.

"You can't say now that I don't have any filling," he laughed.

Geralt hit him in the head with a hand before settling down, but he was smiling too. Once Jaskier's laugh had died down and they were both quiet again, Geralt spoke softly.

"Never allow me again to say you aren't my friend."

"I'll make a song about it so you don't forget."

"I'm being serious."

"I know," Jaskier said. He looked up so he could see into his eyes, and kissed him again for good measure.

Geralt's medallion vibrated softly against his chest, where it laid next to his heart.

Destiny.

**Author's Note:**

> So of course, I had to write fanfic of them. Ray of sunshine/grumpy one are my catnip. And I can't wait that long for Geralt to apologize to Jaskier.


End file.
